


【杰约】撒浪嘿哟

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: Our love story wiil never be seen on the big, wide, and silver screen,But...
Kudos: 13





	【杰约】撒浪嘿哟

杰克悄悄走到执行导演身边。  
这不是台本上的流程，按理来说，他应该等在演播室外面，待助理示意后才作为大惊喜进来。不过合作过许多次了，早就熟知这个散漫团本性的导演只摆个手势，示意安静，便当他不存在了。  
正在录制的综艺叫“人生酒馆”，是个温馨向的节目，一般来说，就是邀请明星们像朋友一样坐到一起，喝喝酒、吃点东西，聊聊天。主MC瑟维是知名度极高的老前辈，为人温和而亲切，主持风格却神鬼难测，被称为魔术师。他们刚出道的时候，受过不少前辈的照顾，可以说瑟维是把他们一路看大的，或许正因如此，成员们都显得很放松。

“一开始，监管者本来是以限定团出道的。那时候K-POP普及率还不像今天这么高，那几个小的不说，像摄影师、红蝶和丑爷他们不都是先参演电视剧出道以后才入的团嘛，蜘蛛和老鹿是要当歌手的，我跟哥哥本来想做模特，哈斯塔最神了，他那时候想当魔术师哈哈哈哈……”

杰克微微皱眉，身为队长总是时时刻刻操心，范无咎这个嘴上没把门的，什么都敢说，还不知道尊敬前辈，平时对自家哥哥们闹腾就算了，万一瑟维觉得冒犯可怎么办。

幸好谢必安在他身边，立刻不着痕迹地找补些许，“黄衣的魔术表演就是很厉害，公司年年新年晚会都上台表演，你当初最崇拜瑟维前辈的时候，你还跟着他学帽子戏法来着，说什么，艺能当不上魔术师，个人技能沾点边也行啊，结果鸽子养在宿舍里，弄脏了玛丽的床，把他气哭了还记得吗？”

范无咎捂脸，瑟维和其他常驻mc都笑了，卢基诺放下手里啃的骨头，邪里邪气地一笑，给哥哥补刀：“然后约瑟夫哥哥就把他揍了。”

“诶？摄影师比黑死神年纪是要小的吧，你们团成员弟弟可以打哥哥吗？”玛尔塔小姐饶有兴趣地问。

这是在cue摄影师的意思。  
杰克的视线不由得放柔，就是为了提前看看这个人，他才违例跑到了工作现场。  
可约瑟夫光笑笑，眨了眨眼睛，就接着喝酒，一点也没有接话的意思。他本该是成员里数一数二的艺能天才，然而这位天才了十五年的大宝贝，显然心不在焉。

于是只好是这几个成员里年纪最大的班恩挠头解释：“我们团大家就像家人一样，平时聊天都很随便啦……”

这话说到一半，跟安一道幽魂不知游到哪里去的约瑟夫忽的插话：“主要无咎就是太讨厌了，完全让弟弟提不起对哥哥的敬意呢。”

那语调轻轻软软的，锋利极了。

“出现了！典型的摄影师式的touché！（击剑术语，意思是击中，来自法语）”瑟维满面笑容地鼓掌，玛尔塔和皮尔森夸张地大笑，卢基诺一边狂笑，一边状似随意地用油腻的手指捏着使徒椅背上的外套袖子蹭了蹭，文文静静的忙内安上半身动也不动，却在桌下用穿着牛津鞋的脚狠狠地踹了孽蜥的小腿。

节目录制中的人没注意，导演却两眼冒光地给这一段做了标记，准备回头让后期放大并加特效。

阿——西八，这群无法无天的崽子。杰克同情地看了班恩一眼，裘克去海外拍杂志了，美智子是另一个综艺的常驻MC，他作为惊喜得后半程才上，团里的大哥line就剩下了最好欺负的老好人，演唱会舞跳得挺好，面对队内团霸、团欺、团宠都在的大场面，果然是有些镇不住。

“什么嘛，练习生的时候你就总针对我吧！”范无咎隔着谢必安和罗比，作势要抓约瑟夫的领子。

这一段综艺效果好极了。杰克为他的成员骄傲。谢必安拦着范无咎，班恩抱着约瑟夫，夹在中间的罗比仰头绝望看天喊妈妈，卢基诺唯恐天下不乱，眼睛贼亮地吹口哨，安站起身走近摄相机故作凶狠地说“这一段不许放哦，会被神讨厌的。”

场面稍一平静，舒舒服服倚在班恩怀里的约瑟夫就继续轻轻地插刀：“别光说我啊，咱们团谁没讨厌过你呢？每次生你气，我们都在没你的群里互相交流，你知道吗？”

哎呀，演播室立刻爆炸。酒也不喝了，骨头也不咬了。范无咎立刻腾地跳起来，又被谢必安摁回去。主持人一叠声地问“真的吗真的吗”，成员们一边狂笑一边到处摆手，“没有没有，骗人的，都是假的”，卢基诺跑到摄像机跟前，做了个踢腿的动作，以主唱音量大喊：“不要拍了！还有，经纪人！我们手机呢？都收走，快，直接扔掉，不要给他看！”

此时遭受了一万点伤害的黑死神连谢必安也摁不住了，往工作人员方向跑，叫着经纪人的名字：“巴尔克！我们认识好多年了！把他们的手机拿出来给我看看！我不信！”巴尔克一溜烟跑了。总导演特别示意摄像机给了个镜头。于是他改口大喊前任经纪人，回老家结婚的里奥，“里奥哥！你在看吗？他们都欺负我！”

等这一轮笑声稍歇，玛尔塔小姐又立刻敏锐地发现了罗比的异状。

“等等，罗比为什么一直看天呢，是哭了吗？”

这下子大家又一直将视线对准三十出头却依然娃娃脸的爱哭鬼。

监管者团宠泪眼朦胧，声音嘶哑：“哥哥不要吵架……我们是一家人不是吗？”

他哼哼着，就用双湿漉漉的狗狗眼瞧范无咎，范无咎被弟弟的可爱毫无防备地击中了，他大步走上前抱住了罗比，拥抱过后，罗比害羞地躲到了约瑟夫怀里，约瑟夫轻拍他的肩膀，谢必安温声细语地指责范无咎行事冲动，范无咎也不好意思地笑了。卢基诺和安两个主唱一左一右夹着班恩唱抒情歌《原谅你》——这歌自然是从新专辑里选出，并非大队专辑，而是卢基诺、玛丽和安主唱小分队的冬日新专——十五年后，连忙内line都变得滑头了。

场面温馨感动。主持人也被深深的感染了，皮尔森从怀里掏出手绢假模假样地擦了擦眼睛，抽噎着说：“一想到明明是摄影师挑的事，大家却纷纷责怪黑死神，我的心就好痛！”

“哦——”主持人一起起哄，“难怪看约瑟夫拥抱罗比时总觉得有哪里不对，可这么一套下来，任谁都觉得是无咎的错啊。”

范无咎倒是不以为意，正是因为他那不拘小节的疏朗性格，团里每个人都跟他处的好，也就每个人都爱欺负他。  
“很正常啦，好几次都是，罗比一哭大家就都忘了起源，哪怕是罗比自己闯的祸呢，全都记不得啦。”

瑟维给罗比拿了一瓶果汁，把他面前的酒换走。“话说回来，罗比真的很适合爱哭鬼这个艺名呢，我们都知道‘监管者’成员的艺名都采用酷酷的鬼故事风格，跟开膛手、梦之巫师比起来，爱哭鬼就显得很可爱了。” 

“像撒娇呢”玛尔塔补充。

“那么，当初社长是一见到罗比，就发现这孩子特别爱哭了吗？”

罗比还没有约瑟夫那样被cue也敢不接话的底气，他双手接过果汁，鼓着脸有些苦闷的样子，“我就是情感很丰富的那种人呀。我当时想要一个特别帅的艺名，不过老师说我们团阴森森的，适合选几个其他特色的名字中和一下，像是红蝶哥哥，单听名字就透着绮丽，还比如二十六号守卫，就有点蒸汽朋克风。”人和人的缘分是难以说清的，明明性格差距那么大的两个人——爱哭的哥哥和冷静可靠的忙内，却那么合的来，有事没事都要cue一句。

这时候助理拉了拉杰克的衣袖，示意他跟着他走，准备入场。

一位摄像pd扛着镜头尾随其后，杰克知道这是要拍成员们冷不丁见到他时流露的表情。

杰克站在门口，听到室内主持人慢悠悠地给成员挖坑。

“那，谈谈你们队长杰克吧，十五年了，积怨肯定不少～”

正值冬季，室内温热的空气碰到玻璃凝结成雾，但除了已知的主持人外，仍有几个警醒的成员发现了他的存在。像是一瞬间就明白了怎么回事，根本不用主持人暗中算计，这些已成为老狐狸的崽子甜言蜜语地哄着约瑟夫率先发言。

“问谁跟开膛手关系最差，那肯定是约瑟夫。”孽蜥笑得坏极了。

“约瑟夫哥哥最能跟队长吵架了，换了我可不敢，啊，神明保佑。”安维持着一贯神神叨叨的形象。

“小丑哥也总跟队长合不来，可是小丑哥在美国呢。”谢必安没看见他，可白死神聪明到可怕，除了给黑死神救场，面对别人可都是笑里藏刀的典范。

“也不是有什么积怨，就是挺看不惯他这个人的，”出乎意料，平时超级灵敏的约瑟夫今天没几个回合便上了当，“开膛手其实对我来说，也是哥哥嘛……”

“噫——”所有人一齐摇头，谁都知道约瑟夫年轻时候是什么脾气，那是只漂亮至极的小刺猬，恼火就立即发作，被挑衅必要喷回毒汁。他又喜欢红色，爱穿红衣，染红毛、粉毛，一周三个发型，更显得任性嚣张。欧利德斯先生又宠他，亲自发话只要约瑟夫不犯法，想干什么都可以，所以哪怕杰克是他的队长，他也丝毫不让步。年轻气盛的时候，他们天天吵架，最严重的一次是演唱会后台大打出手，连劝架的哈斯塔脸上都挨了一拳，惊呆了全队队员。

这样的人，这样的脾气，这时候来一句“哥哥”，真是毫无说服力。

约瑟夫哼了一声，甩了个白眼，抱着手臂自顾自地说：“当初大家都很辛苦，为了能让更多人看到我们，认识我们，再进而喜欢我们，像裘克、像瓦尔莱塔，还有我，就选择参加综艺节目，从另一个角度打开局面，现在看来我们的策略是很成功的。”

他说到当初的艰辛，成员们都沉默了。那几年十多个人一起挤在宿舍居住，没有闲钱，时常吃不起饭、饿肚子，还时刻面临解散的时光，他们都没有忘记。那时候，忙内们还小，还没结束学业，哥哥们既要想办法出镜，又要照顾好弟弟，同时又会控制不住地怀疑坚持梦想究竟值不值得、他们的团到底能不能继续下去。无数争吵都发生在那几年，而最深的爱也根治于其间。

好一会，谢必安轻轻地道：“我和约瑟夫是同龄，那时候看见他三个助理连班转，每晚凌晨才能回来，真的有些心疼，又有些羡慕。当年公司对我们的定位不是很明确，后来其实就是因为裘克、瓦尔莱塔和约瑟夫综艺上表现出色，经常cue团cue成员，然后带着成员一起上综艺，才慢慢被大家知道的。我爱你，约瑟夫。”

白死神比了个心，约瑟夫鼓着脸，气恼地用手势冲他开了一枪。

谢必安和约瑟夫，邦邦和罗比，还有裘克瓦尔莱达，安和玛丽，杰克和美智子，都是大热的cp。但团里都知道，这里面没有一对是真的。

约瑟夫喝了口酒，继续说着他的意见：“可能因为这样，作为队长，也是队内哥哥的开膛手，就总是逼得自己很紧，他总是希望自己能面面俱到，像个大家长一样带领着团走向更高的位置。”

“可我想对他说，开膛手，你要对我的朋友杰克好一点啊。”

约瑟夫耸了耸肩，无所谓的模样。杰克隔着茫茫的白雾望着他，隐隐地竟觉得他要哭了。

主持人此时惊喜地扬起脸，大声问：“呀！是谁在门口呢？”

杰克推门进来，成员们或惊讶或意味不明地欢呼、鼓掌，但他谁也没多看一眼。约瑟夫震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。那不是一个笑的表情，而是僵硬到恼怒的脸，只有湛蓝的眸子里瞬间迸发出极度的喜悦。粉丝们说起约瑟夫都不约而同地承认，曾经比红玫瑰还美丽的男人颜霸了一整个时代，那时候花美男还没有被大众接受，可当人们从舞台上见到瑰丽到令人窒息的约瑟夫，便只好接受了那样极富冲击力的中性美。那骤然明亮的面庞耀眼到杰克无法用言语形容，他只能深深地回望他。然而似乎意识到了自己的失态，约瑟夫率先移开了视线，接着杰克同主持人寒暄几句后也入座。

接下来的节目精彩纷呈。主持人不再提那些不怎么好的回忆，成员们相互揭露对方的糗事，约瑟夫缓过神后也活泼起来了，妙语连珠，除了罗比，谁都踩了一遍，尤其狠地踩了杰克，当然也被大家群嘲了一番。还答应了跟卢基诺玩掰手腕的游戏，被弟弟欺负也笑盈盈的。

录制结束后，相互告别，成员们一起坐车回到了住处。他们一个接一个地在同一个小区买了房子。

谢必安与范无咎恰好住在约瑟夫与他的楼下，就像当初宿舍分布一样，道了晚安，先下了电梯。

然后只剩下他们俩了。

约瑟夫沉默着，一言不发。他先走出电梯，头也不回地穿过走廊，打开了房门，只进屋后虚掩着大门没有关。杰克犹豫地走进去，不知为何感到紧张。

紧张是有先见之明的。约瑟夫揪着他的衣领，一把把他掼到门板，防盗门“哐当”一声关紧了，没有开灯的房间只听得到彼此的呼吸声。

“我好想你，我都有半年没有见到你了。”  
带着细碎哭腔的声音依然有些冷硬。这不是约瑟夫的语调，约瑟夫喜欢轻松，喜欢优雅，他最喜欢地就是用又软又轻的语气，说着最毒舌的话语。其一针见血的程度，再加上主人相当优越的长相，观众们喜欢死这样的综艺风格了。但他私下里对杰克从不这样，面对杰克，他的姿态往往是骄傲的，骄傲之下，语言的内容却很甜。

“抱歉……”

这句话仅仅出声，便被堵了回去。约瑟夫踮着脚尖，唇舌亲昵地描摹着他的唇，他忍不住紧紧抱住了他，温柔地回应着，安抚般啄吻着他的唇瓣，嘴唇轻抿着对方的舌尖。

约瑟夫并不满足，他一向不肯满足。他像只小兽，开始用头拱着杰克的衣服，双臂依然攀在杰克的背后，像一刻也不愿远离一般，只用牙齿咬开他衬衫的扣子。

“嘘嘘，别闹。”杰克心疼极了，却微妙地感到不能说出口的心满意足，他解开自己的上衣，然后伸手去碰约瑟夫的领口，还没碰到便被打了，约瑟夫冷冰冰地斥道：“不许动我。”

他做出投降的手势，任由恋人施为，恋人得意地哼声，恶趣味地把他的衣物扯得乱七八糟，半掉不掉地挂在身上，像被混混欺负的小姑娘。

约瑟夫屈尊降贵地把吻印在杰克的心口。他们都很小心，知道他们之间的情感不能容于世，所以约瑟夫会很认真、很漫长地抚摸他的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀，却只会吻他的胸膛。他的手在杰克身上巡游，小腹、腰背，戏谑地挑逗着，那是国王视察自己地盘的样子，杰克的手一旦有动静，他就气恼地拍他，有时候还干脆咬过去。

杰克在一次刺痛后终于按捺不住，倒不是因为疼，而是约瑟夫温热地啃噬过于煽情。

他把约瑟夫直接抱了起来，顶着恋人被冒犯后不轻不重的拍打，调转了位置。这次抵着门的人是约瑟夫，他被杰克以挤入双腿的膝盖支撑着，整个躯干都被压在门板上，挣扎无效后，他喘息着，气呼呼地在黑暗里眨着眼睛，然后默默地探出头，再度吻上了杰克的唇。

“我好想你。”唇齿缠绵间咕哝着，仿佛是为他贪婪的索吻开脱。

“我明白，我明白……我也想你。”

杰克亦是低语，仿佛是怕被谁发现一样，他们都把声音放得很轻。

他将手指伸入约瑟夫的T裇，富有技巧地揉捏着他的乳头，约瑟夫嗯嗯地小声呻吟，坏心眼地摸向了杰克的下体。

杰克不阻止他，只是疯狂地吻着他，约瑟夫被吻得口水直淌，但约瑟夫也不反抗，而是搂紧他的肩背，让他们更加贴近。

偷情一般的亲密里，杰克忽然发现门厅可没有能够润滑的物品，显然他们都不曾想到会有一天，他们竟这般孟浪。

他想抱着约瑟夫转移地点，但约瑟夫不肯。

“这里没有……”

约瑟夫用飞快的吻打断了他，执起他的手放置唇侧，然后嘴唇包着牙齿，慢慢地吞噬了杰克的食指和中指，舌头卷弄着，吮吸着，让杰克全身的血都控制不住地沸腾了。他吐出来，又含进去，来来回回地玩似地折磨着恋人，杰克终于忍不了了，他用另一只手捏着那小巧的下巴，手指才抽了出来，下滑过柔软的肚腹，摸到耻骨，然后插了进去。

约瑟夫倒吸了一口气，脑袋搭在杰克肩头，胡乱地蹭着。

他以为是疼，便一停顿，可一停顿，约瑟夫便咬了他的耳垂。

“不、不要那么多扩张，”被他娴熟的技巧开拓得发软的约瑟夫轻轻地以指尖在他的后颈画圈圈，“我要你，杰克，我好想你。”

谁也不能拒绝约瑟夫。

在这缱绻的黑暗里，杰克抽出手指，托起了恋人的臀，恋人从善如流地抬起一条腿，缠在杰克腰上。性器艰难地挤了进来，紧窒的内壁箍得他有点疼，约瑟夫大概也是一样的痛楚，可等到杰克顶到了最里面，他扬起笑容，堪称愉悦地叹出一口气。

不顾约瑟夫的催促，他执意等到他适应之后，才缓慢地抽动。要求被拒绝的约瑟夫撇着嘴，用后穴绞吸着他，缠着他，调戏他。如果他责怪地看过去，约瑟夫索性闭上眼睛，里面却依然火热。

于是杰克开始大开大合地干他。每一下都进犯到约瑟夫最喜欢的地方，用各种角度反复地欺凌他，约瑟夫攀着他肩背的手指收紧，哪怕这种时候，他都记得不在他那里留痕迹，只握成拳头，偶尔敲打他几下。呜咽般的呻吟从杰克耳边传来，像是哭了，又像很舒服。

“要再重一点吗？”杰克吻着恋人痩削的肩柔声问，他们这一行，很注意控制自己的体型。

“要。”

约瑟夫娇小得几乎让他恐惧他会不会将他撞碎。他听从对方的吩咐，更凶狠、更激烈地占有着他，心里却对他爱怜无比，几乎想把他叼在嘴里，装在兜里，随身携带。约瑟夫的喘息再也无法克制，他被撞的站不稳，身体一摆一摆，这让他不高兴了，他更紧地抱着杰克，颤抖着伏在他怀里。

“你说，你要开膛手对杰克好一点……”杰克气喘吁吁地进行着最后的冲刺，久旱逢雨之时，往往不会很持久，“可你也要好好的，爱惜我的约瑟夫。”

约瑟夫乖乖地嗯声，他难得这么乖，情欲的兴奋漫上头顶，迫使他死死地闭着眼，熟烂的瘙痒与甜蜜的快感，从身体里面爆发，然后从前面射出来。

杰克等他发泄之后，赶着高潮的余韵享受着他，这时候的约瑟夫身体滚烫，最软，也最娇气。十多年前，只有在这种时候，他才显得弱势，除此以外，则像一柄锋锐至极的利器，带着那天生卓越的才智与灿若玫瑰的美貌，所向披靡，战无不胜。

杰克粗喘着抽出性器，射在腰间缠着腿根。约瑟夫眼睛里含着水，嗔怪地看着他，他吻着恋人，舔着他的耳廓。

“难道你只要一次？”

烧成粉红的娇艳面庞破开一丝微笑。

“那就在浴室吧，卢基诺那个臭小子手上沾着油，跟我掰手腕的时候偷偷蹭我身上了，无法无天的崽子。”

杰克不禁失笑。十年前，谁敢这样招惹这朵霸王花呢？约瑟夫理直气壮地坐在主位，永远轮不到他做饭，也永远轮不到他打扫卫生。队内游戏从未输过，因为大家都知道，他根本不接受自己会输的游戏邀请。粉丝们看了他们队内的相处，一个个地谴责他，要约瑟夫改改脾气，不要挑衅哥哥，也不要欺负弟弟。然而十年过去了，粉丝们适应了花的尖刺，约瑟夫却自然而然地温柔了下来。

“我的心很小，只有家人、成员与朋友，我不会让他们伤心了。”他这么说到。

他果然再不曾让他们难过，为此磨平了棱角，收敛了桀骜。

这个夜晚，他们折腾了很久，一直到天色渐明，才安安生生地睡在床上。约瑟夫睡熟得很快，躺在他的臂弯里，脸蛋粉扑扑的，还带着笑意。

他着迷地端详着恋人的睡颜，看了十多年的时光，也依然觉得恋恋不舍，不愿轻易闭上眼睛。

——我们的爱或许永远不能见光，在银色的大屏幕上，我们或许永远只能做一对朋友。

——可我向你发誓，我永远爱你。

他们都做到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个团的年龄按着第五人格出场顺序排的


End file.
